From the reference book, "Atlas des Zeitungs- und Illustrationsdruckes" [Atlas of Newspaper and Illustration Printing] by Alexander Braun, published by Polygraph Verlag, it is already known to fold webs of printed material, which have been cut to size beforehand, by means of rotating elements such as folding blade cylinders, folding gripper cylinders and collection cylinders and assemble them and handle them further, for instance paying them out via bucket wheels (see especially pages 78 ff.). From page 85 of the same book, it is also already known to push sheets, or packets of sheets, through a pair of rollers in order to produce a fold. All these known devices have the disadvantage that the folding systems must be driven at the same speed as the machine. As the printing output increases, that is, as the machine speed becomes faster, problems arise in terms of a proportional speed increase on the part of the folding systems.